The movement of large numbers of objects, such as product units, trays or pallets, around a processing or manufacturing facility has long been executed by conveyor systems. Presently, most conveyor systems that move product units around a processing facility utilize fixed components having a particular configuration that is not easily changed. The problem of having fixed components within the conveyor system is that when manufacturing and processing requirements change the reconfiguration of the conveyor system is not easily achieved.
Presently, fixed components of the conveyor systems often include a combination of photocells and reflectors to determine the presence of objects on a particular section of the conveyor system. To relocate the photocells and reflectors upon reconfiguration of the conveyor system is a timely and costly operation.
Conventional conveyor systems in use today also utilize pivot plates that are located between rollers to indicate the presence of an object. Each pivot plate has one end which contacts a passing object and another end that activates a sensor. The pivot plates, being movable mechanical equipment, require considerable maintenance and set-up time to ensure proper functioning not to mention the time associated with relocating the pivot plates due to reconfiguration of the conveyor system.
Also, in the event the dimensions of an object vary then the spacing between rollers may change thereby requiring relocation of photocells or pivot plates.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sensor roller to minimize the use of photocells and pivot plates to indicate the presence of an object in a particular conveyor section. Also there is a need for a sensor roller that permits customized spacing between the rollers without relocating photocells or pivot plates. These and other needs are addressed by the sensor roller of the present invention.